


Seeking Knowledge

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: Solas is curious about the Dalish Inquisitor.





	

"What were you like? Before the anchor?" Solas asked, studying the Inquisitor's face, "Has it affected you? Changed you in anyway? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?" He trailed off, watching as Lavellan looked to his left hand, the Anchor glowing faintly in the daylight.

"I don't believe so..." the younger elf said softly, clenching his hand into a fist before dropping it to his side.

"Ah."

"Why do you ask?" Lavellan asked, looking at Solas, confusion clear on his face.

"You show a wisdom I have not see since... Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the Fade," the older elf explained, choosing his words carefully, "You were not what I expected."

"What have I done that is so surprising?" Lavellan frowned, watching as Solas paced slowly. 

"You have shown subtlety in your actions, a wisdom that goes against everything I expected," Solas explained, pacing the length of the balcony and back, "If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... Have I misjudged them?"

"The Dalish didn't make me like this. The decisions were mine." Solas came to a stop as Lavellan spoke, a deep frown marring his face as he processed the words.

"Yes, you are wise to give yourself that due," the apostate said, nodding his head, "Although the Dalish, in their fashion, may still have guided you. Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world. But not you."

Lavellan stared at Solas for a moment, unsure of what the older elf was looking for. What knowledge he hoped to gain from asking such odd questions. "So, what does this mean, Solas?" He asked, leaning against the balcony's railing.

"It means I respect you deeply, Inquisitor," Solas said as he looked out the the mountain line, a far off look in his eyes, "And I have disturbed you enough for one evening." And with that, he turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this little drabble~
> 
> If you're curious about my Inquisitor and his family, please feel free to visit lavellansthree.tumblr.com


End file.
